


My Worst Nightmare

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fighting, Force Choking, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: Bowceit actually did it...he won, he beat Logan, he married Patton. What are the Sarcastic Bros going to do now?!





	My Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on Tumblr and it was so much fun to write. Thank you and I hope ou all enjoy!

_This can’t be happening…_

“By the power vested in me…”

_Why wasn’t he here?_

“I now pronounce you…”

_Don’t say it…please…_

“Man and Husband!”

All the color drained from Patton’s face. He shook his head as much as he could, be that he was tied up and all, but it was fruitless. The Koopa had said the words, he was married to Bowceit. Logan didn’t save him, he was alone.

“NO!” Both Patton and Bowceit turned to see Logan and Virgil at the now open chapel door. When was that opened? Patton and Logan stared desperately at one another and Bowceit laughed like a maniac.

“YOU”RE TOO LATE! I WON! HE’S MINE!” Again, Patton began to struggle, he wanted out. He wanted to go home with his boyfriend as they always did. He wanted to go make a cake as a thank you like every other time.

But this wasn’t like any other time, Patton was forced to remind himself. Logan didn’t make it in time.

“BOWCEIT!” Logan shouted desperately “I’M GOING TO–”

“You’re going to what?!” Bowceit barked back “Beat me up?! Why bother?! I won! I won! You lost!”

Patton began to cry, and, though it was muffled by the gag, that broke Logan. Tears struck his own eyes and Logan wiped them away as fast as he could. He had promised Patton that he would always save him…and he failed.

Bowceit had never been happier in his entire life. He had gotten exactly what he wanted. Pulling on a lever he had never touched before, the floor under Patton and himself rose so quickly that Logan and Virgil didn’t have any time to react. It brought them to Bowceit’s airship, his untouched honeymoon airship to be exact. Again, Logan cursed himself for being too slow to react.

He and Virgil ran as fast they could out of the castle and after the airship.

_Hold on Patton, I’m going to fix this, I promise._

_…_

Logan and Virgil arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom just as Bowceit began to make his announcement.

“CITIZENS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW, PRINCE PATTON AND I HAVE FINALLY TIED THE KNOT!” The citizens whispered in disbelief, annoying Bowceit. He pulled Patton up by the rope and showed off the ring on Patton’s finger.

The citizens all gasped in unison, some turning to glare at a heartbroken Logan and a terrified Virgil.

“THAT’S RIGHT! NOW BOW TO YOUR NEW KINGS!” Patton was dropped to the ground and began to shake. Bowceit was crazed and it nothing terrified Patton more.

The citizens were so unsure of what to do. Yet slowly, one by one, they bowed to him. All but Logan and Virgil who were stunned to see it happen.

Bowceit smirked, he lived for this. “Excellent. Now, my first act as king. I want those two plumbers brought to me.”

Logan couldn’t help but groan.

“The one who brings them to me will be reward very handsomely. Doesn’t matter if they’re dead or alive.”

The Thomases and Talyns turned and stared at Logan, unsure of what to do. Virgil gripped onto the back of Logan’s shirt.

“What do we do?!” He whispered, the fear dripping out of his mouth.

Logan clenched his fist. His friends, the people he protected, were walking towards him ready to attack. They were surrounded on all sides. Logan glanced up to see the smug look on Bowceit’s face.

“The only thing we can do.” He threw down a fireball he almost forgot he had, clearing a path and grabbed Virgil’s hand “Run.”

_… …_

Virgil felt like his heart was trying to break through his chest. Everything was happening way too fast for him. His entire world was shattering. Patton was gone, probably forever. He could tell Logan was numb, heartbroken. He looked over his shoulder just inside to see their old house and business be trampled by not only Koopas but Thomases and Talyns.

Virgil had to choke down a sob.

They reached a familiar bridge and Logan threw Virgil to the other side. logan jumped across and tried to pull up the bridge but Bowceit’s minions held it down. Virgil curled up into a ball, they were going to be taken by Bowceit. They would be locked away in cells and would never see the light of day again. He would never see…

An orange figure flipped over both Logan and Virgil and landed between then and the minions.

“ROMAN?!” Logan shouted, making Virgil look up. He smiled through his tears, his love was here. Then the feat settled in, his love was here.

Roman pointed his sword, causing the mob to come to a standstill. No one messed with Prince Roman of Sarasaland. No one.

“Go to my castle. Now.” Virgil wanted to protest, he did not like the idea of Roman being alone with the mob but Logan covers his mouth before he could.

Roman didn’t turn around but he knew how serious he was. He dragged Virgil all the way to the castle easily ignoring his brother’s protests.

Roman spoke firmly “Halt! You are trespassing into Sarasaland! Anyone who crosses this bridge will be arrested immediately! Anyone who tries to take either of these two men out of my kingdom will have to deal with me personally! No one is crossing this bridge! Consider Sarasaland closed!”

The mob raised their hands in surrender and turned back, even the most loyal of Bowceit’s minions. In under a minute, all that could be heard are retreating footsteps, air propellers, and Roman’s own breathing.

Roman looked up to see Bowceit’s airship with absolute malice. He couldn’t see Patton, only Bowceit glaring at him.

The tension was thick as they had their impromptu staring contest. It seemed like nothing would end it until Bowceit blinked.

Roman smirked, “You blinked, I win.”

Bowceit sucked in his breath and turned his ship around. In the back window, Roman saw Patton leaning against it, shouting help me.

Roman mouthed “I will.”

_… … …e_

Roman marched into his castle, clearly heated. He walked right to his war room, where he knew Logan and Virgil were waiting for him. He threw his sword onto the table and gripped onto the chair in front of him as if he was afraid to sit down.

Virgil knew Roman mad. He didn’t blame him. They failed, they lost, Roman’s best friend is gone. He figured Roman would dump him, if not kill him.

“How could you have lost?!” Roman’s words were directed at Logan, cold and heartless.

Logan snapped back “It wasn’t like we intended to!”

“You never lose! Why didn’t you get there on time?!”

“We tried! And you’re one to talk, you didn’t even go and try to help!”

Roman walked up to Logan, inches separated them “I stayed behind like you always make me. If I had known, we wouldn’t even be in this situation.”

“Oh give it a rest with that high and mighty bullshit Roman.”

“Fuck off Logan!”

“STOP FIGHTING!” The two stopped and went to comfort Virgil who was now crying and shaking. He hated this, he wanted this to be over.

“Oh my love, I’m sorry for scaring you.” Roman gently kissed his cheek

“Just…don’t fight…I can’t lose you two either…”

Roman rubbed head before walking over to his map “Don’t worry Mi Amor. We’ll fix this.” Logan rubbed circles and watched as Roman began to sketch out a plane. It was odd…Roman never waited out one of Virgil’s panic attacks. He once delayed a kingdom parade to calm Virgil down with the number of people there.

He shook it off, Roman was focusing on Patton now, that was the only reason.

A Talyn knocked on the door and Roman let them in. They handed Roman a letter before leaving quickly, the look of disappointment was obvious on their face. That hurt both Logan and Virgil.

Roman read over the letter with a scowl. He simply placed it down with a sigh and went back to work.

Virgil whipped his teas and spoke firmly “What does the letter say, Ro?”

Roman didn’t try to fight him “Bowceit wants me to come to the Mushroom Kingdom for a meeting, tomorrow. ‘Neutral location’ as he put it.”

Virgil stood up “You’re not going.”

“Yes I am, you’re not changing my mind. And I know what you’re going to say next and yes, of course, I know this is definitely a trap but I need to see if Patton’s okay. I’ll bring two Thomases and two Talyns.”

Virgil shook his head “Not good enough.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed “Three then.”

Logan cleared throat, knowing they would go at this all night, going back and forth with numbers “If I may.” Their heads snap to him, making him take a sudden step back “This gives me an idea.”

“Oh? How so Specs?”

“To be Bowceit, we need power-ups. Most of which are at Patton’s castle. We need them here. Plus any info on Patton’s location would be pleasant.”

Virgil groans “Ugh, fine you’re both right.” Virgil pointed at Roman “One hour, you’re not back by then I’m going to go get you.”

“I’ll be back in thirty then.”

_…an…_

Patton passed around Bowceit’s–his–theirs–the bedroom, trying to calm him down. he tried to imitate the breathing exercises Logan did with Virgil but he couldn’t get himself to relax. This is the worst nightmare come true. He was married to Bowceit, the ring on his finger practically burned. He wanted out, he wanted to go home, he wanted Logan.

Bowceit Jr slithered in happily, followed by the other danger noodles “Mr. P–Papa!”

Patton flinched at the name, he didn’t want to be their father because that meant he was married to Bowceit, something he really didn’t want.

The danger noodles surrounded them, grins were spread over their faces. Wendy placed her head on Patton’s leg “Can we play a game?”

Patton managed to stammer our “P-Play…?”

Roy bounced up and down “Yes! Now that you’re our other dad, we can do that all the time.”

Patton pondered over it, he had done nothing but be in this room the entire time he was here. What else was he going to do? Bowceit was never going to let him go, he couldn’t escape.

Patton put on his best fake smile “Of course, let’s play.”

_…up…_

Roman walked through the Mushroom Kingdom with his head held high. He couldn’t look at the citizens. They looked at him for answers he could never provide. His people looked at their once friends with fear that they would be attacked. These people used to praise his nightingale and now they wanted to kill him.

Roman had never felt this broken.

He arrived at the Patton’s castle and was practically slapped with how different it was. There was no music, no smell of fresh baked cookies, and no Thomases and Talyns running around happily. They stood to the sides and watched Roman’s every move. Bowceit was lounging in Patton’s throne, making Roman’s stomach turn. He hated every part of this.

Bowceit barked out a laugh “Did you bring your entire kingdom with you?”

Roman’s stern expression did not falter “My boyfriend felt it would be best if I had some company with me.”

Bowceit rolled his eyes “Of course he would, paranoid as he is. This is supposed to be a private meeting.”

“They will be in the other room.” Roman waved them away. The Thomas closest to Roman was the most hesitate to leave but Roman only whispered that it was okay. Just stick to the plan.

Roman watched them all leave, making sure nothing happened to them before turning back to Bowceit “Will Patton be join us?”

Bowceit chuckled “Sorry, my husband” Roman whined at the title “is spending time with our children. You know after all these years, it seems he barely knows them–”

Roman cut him off “You called me here!” Roman took a deep breath “You asked me to come here, so state your business.”

“I was looking through Patton’s papers” he waved to the mess in front of them, the only space separating them. He picked up one of the discarded pieces of paper “And found this little old treaty between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. I figured since, now that my kingdom is combined with Patton, figured that means the treaty extends to me. Meaning if I were to ask for specific people to be handed over, you would be compelled to give me what I want.”

Bowceit had a plan. He was going to push every button he could on Roman to make him snap. Then he would arrest Roman and those pesky plumbers would come running and he would have everything he wanted.

But, Roman only smiled “If you read those papers…then you must have read the ones about the Mushroom Kingdom’s marriage laws.” Bowceit’s eyes widen, making Roman’s smirk grow “How both people need to say I do, or yes, or some kind of form of consent or that marriage is invalid. You surely didn’t miss it, considering Patton wrote it just for you.”

Bowceit growled “I’ll give you one last chance. You join me and you’ll see Patton every day. I really don’t mind having two husbands.”

Thomas walked back in and gave Roman a thumbs up, turning the prince’s smile into a smirk. “We’re done here Bowceit.” Roman took his spot between the nearest Thomas and Talyn and they headed to the door. They just needed to get out of the castle.

Bowceit let out are a hard laugh “Nice power-ups you got there. Don’t you know stealing is against the law here?”

The Thomases and Talyns froze, Roman leaned down to grab an ice flower

“My minions! Arrest them!”

Roman turned around and shot a few iceballs at Bowceit. “RETREAT!”

Bowceit pulled the nearest Koopa close and whispered “DO whatever you want to his subjects, but I want prince Roman alive”

The Thomases and Talyns, most were from Roman’s kingdom but some were ones that switched sides, run as quickly as they could, their prince staying in the back to make sure they all crossed the border.

A Piranha Plant suddenly appeared in front of Roman, wrapping itself around him, attempting to squeeze the life out of him.

Roman gasped for air and in shock as Bowceit closed in on him. What were they going to do now?!

A purple figured appeared and squashed the Piranha Plant. Virgil caught Roman before he could hit the ground.

“Virgil?!” Roman gasped out “What are you doing here?!”

“When was the last time I let you go somewhere dangerous without me following you?” Behind him, Logan was helping any Thomases and Talyns who had the unfortunate fate of being caught by a trap or Koopa

“Fair point.” A Bullet Bill barely missed them and they shared a look that said: “we need to keep moving”.

They ran as fast they could to the border once again, only this time all three of them were carrying as many Thomases and Talyns as they could. Once Roman made it across, he used all of the ice flower’s power to create an ice wall to permanently closing the bridge between the two kingdoms.

But Bowceit wasn’t going to be stopped this time. He flew his airship over the wall.

“Sorry little prince, but it looks like–”

“I DECLARE WAR!”

Everyone’s head turned to Roman. Vigil swore he saw a sweat fall down Roman’s face, Roman never sweat.

“I declare war on your kingdom! Let us settle this once and for all.”

“I accept! We start at–”

“DON’T INTERRUPT ME! The Mushroom Kingdom is off-limits! It will be a place for my people, Patton’s and even yours to stay if they do not want to join. Winner takes all.”

Bowceit was actually frightened by Roman’s sudden shouting, but he was not going to back down “I agree to your terms, only if you agree with mine. It will be one battle, tomorrow. If you can get through all my minions, get to my castle and find Patton, you win. I do all of that and find you, I win. Deal? it’ll be like capture the flag.”

Logan gapped at him “Do you think this is a game?”

“Do you agree?!”

“Fine! Fine! I agree!”

“Ro! No!”

Bowceit smirked “Wonderful, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a war to prepare for.” Bowceit flew off in his ship.

Logan growled, “What the hell do you think you’re doing Roman?!”

Roman only glared “Ending this, like you should have.” Roman walked off to his castle, to prepare for the fight of his life.

_…Lo…ke…_

Patton was truly having fun with the danger noodles. They were cute, fun and nothing like their father. They let him bake for them, sew little outfits and they even sang and dance with him.

It didn’t make him forget about his true family. Oh, how he missed them. He wondered what they were doing at this moment. he selfishly hoped it was another rescue attempt.

His fantasies of being back in Logan’s arms were interrupted by a knock on the door. Panic settled in Patton, Bowceit was back.

A Koopa spoke from behind the door “Your majesty, there is someone here to see you.”

“O-Oh…? See them in…p-please…” Patton held his breath as the door open then let out the biggest sigh of relief “JOAN!”

Joan embarrassed their friend happily “Good to see you, Pat, everyone’s been so worried.”

“ I’m okay, really. What are you doing here?”

Joan frowned “Bowceit summoned me to come and talk, but I told him I wasn’t going to do anything until I saw you.”

Patton smiled and held Joan as best as he could.

“Listen Pat.” Joan pulled back and said scared “Things are not looking good, Ro declared war on Bowceit, Lo and Virg are war criminals and I got a bunch of scared non-binary beans at my mansion.”

“WAR?!”

Joan shushed him “Look, look, just stay calm. There isn’t anything you can do but stay put and keep those snack children safe. I got to go, don’t stop hoping.”

Patton’s knee graciously waited until Joan was out of the room to give out and he cried into his hands.

_… … Logan … …_

Royal Joan Boo floated into Bowceit’s war room, completely done with everything that happened. It was too much drama for them.

Bowceit smirked when he saw Joan “Joan welcome!”

“What the fuck do you want? You know I don’t like waking up, like at all.”

Bowceit rolled his eyes “I’m aware. I’ll keep it short. I want to enlist your help in winning this war tomorrow. I think we would both benefit. You could talk to Roman and no fighting will even take place. So what do you say?”

“What do I say? I say fuck off. Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m not going to help you, I’m going to go to bed and that’s that.”Joan flew out the window before Bowceit had time to protest.

Bowceit scoffed and summoned three Flying Koopas “Follow them. See where they go.”

The Koopas nodded and flew out, thinking they were unnoticed. Joan shook their head and flew straight to their manor, slamming the window shut.

“What did he want?”

Joan rolled their eyes “What do you think? He wanted me to help him, just like Roman thought. You can come out, by the way, they can’t see me. One even went back to tell Bowceit that I came straight here.” It paid to be able to sense any and all souls.

Virgil stepped out of the darkness and rubbed his face in distress. “Of course… This is insanity.” Vergil sighed “Thanks for doing that when you could have just ignored the letter

“Oh, V…we both know he doesn’t take no for an answer.”

Virgil let out a half-hearted laugh “Well thanks…I’m going to leave before this conversation gets any more awkward.” Virgil turned and headed for the door

Joan floated in front of him “Woah! Woah! Didn’t I just tell you there are Koopas watching the manor.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow “I can take on a couple Koopas with my eyes closed. You know this.”

Joan sighed and pulled out a letter from their coat pocket.

Virgil groan “Please tell me that’s not a letter from Roman telling you to make sure I stay here.”

“It’s not a letter from Roman telling me to make sure you stay here.”

Virgil took the letter as his eyes prepared to roll.

**Dearest Virgil,**

**If you’re reading this then you tried to leave Joan’s manor after they return from seeing Bowceit. Or maybe not and you’re just standing there assuming what this letter says with an adorable pout on your face. Either way, please just do as I ask and stay there. I’m not going to pretend that tomorrow isn’t going to be hell and bad things are definitely going to happen. I’ll feel better if I know you’re safe, so would Logan. Please do this, you can yell at me after the battle is over.**

**I love you,**

**Roman**

Why did he love this man again?

Virgil sighed “Joan, we agreed that we are co-owners of this mansion right?”

“We did.”

“So that means I own everything in this mansion?”

“I’m not using it anytime soon.”

“Including a mao hat shows all the secret exits of the mansion?”

Joan smirked, “You are absolutely right.”

“Perfect.” Virgil walked toward the door

“Hey V?” Virgil paused “Stay alive, I have enough ghost in this mansion.”

“You got it.”

_… … …Logan… … …_

Roman stood on his balcony, his locket running through his fingers. Logan walked up to him with a teacup. Roman took it with a soft smile.

“Thank you Logan.” he sipped it slowly

“You should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“So should you.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Roman finished his tea.

Logan cleared his throat “Is Virgil at Joan’s mansion?”

Roman nodded “He’s probably pissed but if it means he’s safe then let him.”

“Agreed.”

The silence returned, the two always had a hard time talking to one another. They had little in common and most of their conversations were arguments.

Logan inhales and walked back inside, only to be stopped by Roman grabbing his arms.

“Logan?”

“Yes, Roman?”

“We can win this, right?’

“…Of course. We always win, like you said.”

Roman looked up at the night sky “Yeah, we do.”

_… … …Virgil… … …_

Bowceit strolled confidently onto his battleship, he knew today was his day. “TODAY MEN, WOMEN, AND NON-BINARY FOLLOWERS! TODAY IS THE DAY WE HAVE WAITED FOR! TODAY WE WIN AND FOREVER BE THE VICTORY! NOW WE RIDE!”

Patton shook his head as he hid the Danger Noodles under their beds.

On the other side, Roman spoke gently to his people “This…This is possibly the worst day of our lives, we lost Patton and Bowceit is coming. But we are strong and we will fight and we will win. I thank you all for coming to help, our unity proves that we are stronger than him. We can do this. WE WILL WIN!”

His people cheered, Roman’s confidence and hope flowed into them.

Logan walked up Roman “I know you’re not going to listen but I suggest you stay here. Bowceit’s after you so we need you as far from his as possible.”

“He can’t catch me if I don’t stop moving.” Roman turned to look at Logan “I can’t abandon my people.”

“You’re not, you’re being strong for them.”

“THEY’RE HERE!”

Roman’s troops got into position, pointing their spears at the Koopas. Roman watched as the young Thomases and Talyns ran to the Mushroom Kingdom and smiled. They were safe, like his stormcloud.

A Koopa ran to the space between the two armies and raised a flag “10, 9, 8…”

Logan grabbed a power star.

“7,6,5…”

Roman gripped his sword and said a prayer

“4,3,2…”

Virgil ran through the Forest Zone

“1! FIGHT!”

Logan absorbed the star and barreled through the Koopas in his way. He had one goal in mind: Kill Bowceit.

The Koopas collided with the Thomases and Talyns who fought valiantly. They all knew Bowceit was the enemy, their destroyed houses were enough evidence. They would do anything for their princes.

Roman paced back and forth on his balcony. He watched Koopas go down but he always watched his people go down. He hated it. He was just standing there watching it all happened.

He saw a group of Thomases being thrown around by two Magi Koopas and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck it!” Roman jumped off his balcony and slashed them with ease. He cut through all the enemies near him, making sure he didn’t stay in place so no one could take him.

Bowceit smirked when he saw a streak of orange. Everything was going just as he wanted. It almost brought a tear to his eye how amazing this was.

He fired several Bullet Bills at Roman, knowing he couldn’t deflect them in time. And he was right, he couldn’t deflect them.

But a certain purple baseball bat.

“Virgil!”

“Hey, baby. You really expected me to stand on the sidelines, with you as my boyfriend?”

Roman smiled. “No, of course not.”

Virgil pulled Roman into a kiss and whispered against his mouth “I’m going to sneak in.”

“How? Bowceit knows you’re here. You’ll never get around the Koopas either.”

Virgil smirked “I have a distraction. It should be arriving, about now.”

Roman looked up to see Joan and their Boos flighting into the battlefield, scaring the Koopas away. Joan waved to a now very happy Roman before scooping up their favorite Thomas and Talyn into a group hug.

“Virgil! You’re a genius!” He looked down to see his lover was no longer in his arms and smirked: “Go get him, my angel.”

_… …wake up… …_

Logan landed on the airship just as Bowceit fired the Bullet Bills. “BOWCEIT! THIS ENDS NOW!”

Bowceit turned to Logan with a smug look on his face “You’re right. I can’t wait to kill you.”

Logan cracked his knuckles “Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

A Koopa took over the wheel. The two ran to each other, fueled by nothing but rage. Punches and kicks were thrown back and forth, neither showing any signs of stopping. Not until one died.

At one point, A Koopa attacked Logan long enough for Bowceit to absorb a Giant Mushroom. Bowceit let out a roar and a large portion of Koopas returned to the ship. They tackled Logan, clearly outnumbering. Bowceit watched with glee as they punched him over and over again until a too familiar sword cut through them.

Roman pulled Logan up and pushed him towards Bowceit “I got your back. Finish him off, this is your fight.” Roman turned back to the sea of Koopas that were climbing onto the ship. He points his sword at them, he could do this. They always won after all.

_… … please … …_

Virgil ran through the castle, his anxiety finally deciding to return to him, much to his annoyance. The castle was completely empty and that made Virgil sick for his stomach.

Well, empty for everything but him, he had to remind himself.

He ran up the stairs of the tallest tower, the place Patton was always locked in. The windows were shut, and Virgil didn’t know if that was a good thing. He couldn’t see what was going on.

“Little plumber! I know you’re in there! Come out, come out, where ever you are!”

Definitely not a good thing.

The window snapped open and Virgil was faced with his worst nightmare. Logan was on the floor of Bowceit’s airship, not moving. Roman’s neck was in Bowceit’s claw and hanging off the end of the airship. He was struggling but Virgil could tell he didn’t have much energy to do so.

Bowceit chuckled “So little plumber but it looks like I won. I caught Roman after all and you have not found Patton. Sorry about it.”

Virgil couldn’t control his breathing. He was having a panic attack. He couldn’t do anything, there was nothing he could do.

Bowceit laughter was cut off by Thomases and Talyns shouting from below.

“Let our prince go!”

“You didn’t win! You never made it to the castle!”

“Yeah! You’re losing!”

“You will never beat us!’

“LET ROMAN GO!”

Bowceit growled, “You want him?! Take him!” He turned and grinned evilly at Virgil “Choose”

And he let go of Roman.

There was screaming, but Virgil couldn’t hear it. He only hears his hand in his pocket were fished out a specific power-up, the Super Leaf.

Virgil quickly absorbed it and jumped out the window. Using the glide, he glides as far as he could to catch Roman.

The world seems to slow down, he was so afraid he would not be able to reach Roman.

No! Virgil would catch him! He couldn’t let anything happen to his soulmate!

And he did. He pulled Roman into his embraced and they both fell to the ground, Virgil letting his body absorb most of the impact.

Virgil groaned in pain but looked over the man in his arm “R-Ro…?”

Roman’s eyes open slowly and he smiled at Virgil “Nice…catch..”

Virgil laughed through the pain as Roman pulled him up. Roman looked to see that there was still a handle full of Koopas left.

“Shall we?”

Virgil spoke nervously “You shouldn’t push yourself.”

Roman chuckled “Trust me, out of all the things that could kill me, this isn’t it.”

Virgil smiled “Okay.”

_…Virgil…wake…_

Bowceit cursed out Virgil “FUCK! HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?! FOR FUCK’S SAKES!” He pushed the Koopa off the ship and took over piloting it.

While he was ranting, he did not notice Logan get up. He didn’t notice that Logan had watched the whole exchange with Roman and Virgil. He didn’t notice the hands around his throat until it was too late.

“You thought…you could…pull that shit…without consequence…” Logan banged Bowciet’s head into the pirate wheel over and over as he squeezed his neck.  
The ship felt towards the castle, it was falling out of the sky but Logan did not care.

He didn’t care about the blood covering his arms and gloved, he didn’t care Bowceit stopped moving even before the ship hit the side of the castle.

Logan only stopped because he ran out of energy. He threw Bowceit’s lifeless body over the side of the ship and walk to the other side. He made eye contact with Virgil and nodded before heading back in.

He was getting his love back. Now.

…Logan…up…

“He did it!” Virgil exclaimed as he jumped up and down in excitement. He punched the last Koopa out before turning to Roman. Roman was still, not moving. “Ro?”

Roman turned his head to Virgil with a soft smile

“I love you.” Was the last thing Roman said before he collapsed. Virgil, Joan, Thomas, and Talyn ran to him. Talyn choked a sob and they collapsed in Joan’s arms. Thomas began to cry but wiped them away as fast as he could so he could check on Virgil. Virgil uncurled Roman and laid him out. Roman wasn’t moving or breathing. Roman was dead, died from exhaustion.

“Oh, Ro, you know you shouldn’t exhaust yourself.” Virgil kissed his head “I have to go help Logan, I’ll be back. Rest.” Virgil then ran off.

Joan looked at Thomas “Do you think he…?”

“Joan, you’re my ghost non-binary royal best friend. You should know when I have no idea by now.”

_…Logan…wake…_

Logan walked up the stairs. He didn’t need to run this time, he had all the time in the world.

He ripped off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves, he didn’t want Patton to see this. Patton hated blood.

He dusted himself once more before walling in. Patton was sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He seemed oddly calm, with no tears or screams. It worried Logan if he was being honest.

“Patton?” Logan forced himself to speak softly.

Patton looked at him and smiled “Logan! You’re here!” Patton ran to him and hugged him before pulling back “I’m married.”

Logan laughed and pulled the ring off Patton’s finger “Like this ring, the marriage was a falsehood.” Logan crushed the ring with his fingers. “Besides, even if it was real, you would be a widow now.”

Patton tilted his head “Did you..?”

“I did.”

“Oh.”

Oh? That was not the reaction he had been expecting. This was very strange behavior from Patton. He needed to ask him about it.

Virgil ran up “Patton!” Guess Logan would have to wait

Paton squealed in delight “Kiddo!” The two embraced “I missed you!”

“I missed you too Patton. Now come on, Roman’s waiting for us.”

Logan’s eyebrows connected, his brother had a smile but his eyes were mournful. It was the same look Roman had that night on the balcony. What confused him more was why Roman didn’t just follow Virgil up.

Patton gently grasped Logan’s hand “I can’t wait to see him! Let’s go!”

Oh well, only one way to find out.

_… …Virgil… …please… …_

Virgil walked over to Roman with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. Roman’s Thomases and Talyns were placing flowers around Roman, one placed a bouquet in his hand.

“Ro, honey, why are you napping on the ground? You know that’s not good for your back.” Patton and Logan exchanged a look.

Virgil sat on his knees “You can wake up now silly, the war is over, we’re done.” He gently shook Roman’s shoulder “Ro, Pat’s here, he wants to see your pretty eyes. You know that’s my favorite thing about you. Your eyes…when they light up when you see me…or when you win a fight…” Virgil didn’t realize he was crying until a tear fell on Roman’s unmoving face. He whipped it off of Roman’s face, he didn’t want to Roman’s beautiful face.

“Wake up Roman, this isn’t funny anymore…Roman! Wake up! Please!” Virgil shook him desperately “Roman! No! You can’t die! I can’t lose you! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! YOU MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE! YOU’RE EVERYTHING TO ME! PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME!”

_Come back to me Virgil, wake up. I’m here love. I’m here._

Virgil looked at Roman’s body, he didn’t speak so where…? Virgil looked up and smiled, he understood.

Logan stepped closer to Virgil “Virgil?” A white light beamed down on Virgil “Virgil!”

Virgil turned his head to Logan “It’s okay Logan, it’s all going to be okay.” The white light grew blindly bright for five seconds, then Virgil’s lifeless body fell next to Roman’s.

“VIRGIL!” Logan rushed to his side and tried to shake him awake “NO! NO! NO!”

Patton walked to Logan and hugged him from behind “I’m sorry Lo…please don’t cry…”

Logan turned around angrily “Don’t cry?! Aren’t you the one who always tells me that I need to express my emotions?!”

Patton flinched back and looked down “I’m sorry Lo…”

Logan raised an eyebrow “Why are you acting so off? This isn’t like you, I think I’ve only seen you like this in–” Logan’s eyes widen “In my nightmares”

Patton looked up and smiled, no tears just a genuine smile. “This is a nightmare, and all I need is to wake up right?”

Patton nodded and the white light fell down again

Logan smiled “I’ll see you in the real world.” The white light absorbed Logan and his body feel like Virgil.

The world shattered around Patton. He didn’t mind, he just laid down next to Logan’s body and closed his eyes. It was over.

_Logan! Wake up! Logan, please!_

Logan blinked awake, the first thing he saw was a worried Patton’s face. He shot up, instantly regretting it as his head blared with pain.

“Logan!” Patton squealed in delight, hands clasped together “You’re awake!”

“Patton!” He engulfed the prince in a hug. “What happened?!”

Patton frown, fresh tears replacing old ones “Bowceit…he had this plan. A plan to catch Roman, himself and I in this nightmare world until one of us agreed to marry him, but you and Virgil…you guys pushed us out of the way before he could even take us and the machine…” Patton waved behind him, revealing a partially destroyed machine and he shivered “He trapped your mind and his in this machine. Roman and I got here as fast as we could and Roman started to destroy the machine but the Koopa who designed it said that if we broke it, you guys would be lost forever…”

Logan held the prince close and rubbed his arm sympathetically “So we knocked Bowceit out and did our best to try to wake you guys up. We were lucky that the machine had that TV attached to it so we could see everything.”

Guilt washed over Logan, Patton was forced to watch his worst nightmare unfold. Logan gently kissed his head but then his eyes widen “Where’s Virgil?’

Patton smiled, “He’s over there. He woke up a bit before you and is currently smothering Roman in kisses.” Logan looked to where Patton was pointing and saw just as Patton describe.

Virgil lived with Roman, they shared the same bed, Roman being the first thing Virgil saw every day was nothing new. But now, see him hovering over Virgil and not dead on some battlefield, Virgil had never been happier. He peppered Roman in kisses, saying “You’re alive” between each kiss. Roman felt his heart was going to burst because is sore when Virgil kissed him but ached when Virgil spoke.

“Virgil!”

Virgil turned to see his twin and smiled while letting go of Logan “Logan!” They ran to one another and hugged “We did it!”

Logan shook his head “No, you did it. You figured out what was going on before I did.” This filled Virgil with pride.

Patton pulled them and Roman into a group hug. They stood there for a minute before Roman pulled away to destroy the machine until it was impossible to rebuild. Patton wrote a note and placed it on Bowceit’s face, then kicked him one more time.

Patton smiled once he finished “Now, should we head back to my kingdom?”

Roman nodded “We could go back to my castle. Or we could go to your home.”

The brothers looked at each other confused. They turned to the princes, still very confused. Patton spoke up “We figured you two would want to be near each other after all of that.”

The brothers smiled and Virgil replied “Nah, we were basically in each other’s head for a while. I think we need so time away from each other.” He looked up at Roman lovingly “And some time alone with someone else.”

Roman squalled in delight and scooped him up, spinning Virgil around. “What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!”

~

Roman and Virgil did nothing but hold one another once they got back to Roman’s castle. Emile, who had been watching the two kingdom’s for the princes, carried them to Roman’s bed for they collapsed on the floor once they entered the castle.

“Thank you, Em.”

“Of course your highness, get some rest.”

Roman smiled as he left the room and looked down at the bundle in his arms. Virgil was curled up in Roman’s embrace, gripping onto his shirt. Roman ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, soothing the young plumber.

Virgil uncurled at the feeling and even purred which made Roman chuckle. Virgil leaned up and kissed the Prince’s cheek and smiled

“There’s my happy stormcloud. I was afraid you weren’t going to smile at me again.”

Virgil shook his head but the smile stayed “Nah, I just needed a minute or two to know that you’re not actually dead like I thought.”

“We both know I can’t THAT easily.”

Virgil cuddled into Roman “…Yeah.”

Roman frowned slightly “My dark and stormy knight? Will you grant me the honor of looking up?”

Virgil laughed quietly before looking up at Roman. “If I must.”

Roman smiled. “You know nothing is going to happen to me right?”

“I know because you’re a strong prince and–”

“No, it’s not that. It’s because I know my limits.” That surprised Virgil and Roman knew he had to explain. “I know that I’m reckless, I know I’m on every other slot of Bowceit’s kidnapping list and I know his favorite wave of capturing me is attacking me until I can’t move. But I also know that you will always protect me, and so will Logan and Patton. That being said, I hate to see any of you guys hurt. Thus I try to be as careful as I can be. Nothing like that will ever happen.”

Virgil peppered Roman with kisses, this time saying I love you between each.

Roman giggled like a schoolgirl “You’re not getting rid of me that easily!”

~

“Are you comfortable? Do you need some tea? Another blanket?” Patton was practically running around his bedroom, despite his fatigue. He fluffed Logan’s pillow for what seemed the fifth time that night.

Logan chuckled at the Prince. Patton always wanted to help as much as he could, often forgetting to take care of himself. He knew Patton wasn’t going to relax any time soon.

He needed to take matters into his own hands.

“Sweetiepie?” Logan said softly

Patton blushed at the nickname and smiled at Logan softly “Yes Logibear? Do you need something?”

“Oh yes, I do dear.”

“Anything, I’ll go get it.”

“I need you to come bed and snuggle with me. Doctor Talyn says I need that to heal faster.”

Patton sigh lovingly “Of course, we always must listen to them.” He climbed into the bed and rested his head on Logan’s chest. Listening to Logan’s heartbeat relaxed Patton significantly. Logan was here, not in some scary nightmare world. They were together again, in Patton’s soft bed and in

Logan gently kissed the top of Patton’s head “Are you alright my love?”

Patton nodded “Of course I am. Now that you’re here.”

Logan shook his head “Patton, you watched your worst fear unfold in front of your eyes. That had to traumatize you in some way. Is that why you wouldn’t come to bed? Are you afraid of getting nightmares?”

Patton pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed Logan. Logan pushed himself up and leaned into it. Neither wanted to pull away, only allowing their elbows to give out. The laughed as they fell onto the bed.

Patton gently placed his head on Logan’s shoulder and his body under his arm. “Well, it was pretty scary, but Roman always told me that I have to face my fears head on to overcome them.” Logan hugged Patton and kissed his hair, indicating that Patton should keep going. “And seeing that taught me two things. It taught me that you will always come for me, no matter what happens. You could have just given up but you didn’t. You kept fighting and kept loving me.” Tears formed in Patton’s eyes “I love you so much.”

Logan cupped Patton’s face and wiped his tears away with his thumbs “Always and forever. Not even death can stop true love.”

They kissed a few more time before finally settling in for the night.

“Honey?”

“Yes, Lo-Lo?”

“What was the other thing today taught you?”

Patton smiled “That if something like that were to happen, I’m not just going to sit around and do nothing. It’s not fair for you guys to have all the fun.”

“I love you, Patton.”

~

Bowceit leaned against his balcony with his arms crossed and huffed. He woke up, another planned failed and with a note attached to his head stating he should go on yet another family vacation. He shivered as he remembered the murder in both Patton and Roman’s eyes.

When he woke up, he replayed the video saved, the only thing that was salvageable. He figured he would watch for the fun of it. He wouldn’t lie when he said seeing his dream come true was pretty sweet…until he saw everything pretty much go to hell for him. It’s pretty terrifying seeing yourself die.

Maybe…maybe he did need to see that. Even when he wins, he still loses. Patton and Logan were too loved, too protected, too far out of his reach to be attained. Nothing he could do could change that.

But then what was he supposed to? He couldn’t remember a time where he was not kidnapping princes and forcing them into marriage. He really wanted his kids to have another father, someone to rule by his side and frankly, someone to love him.

Was there no one for him?

“Hey, Bowsy~” Bowceit jumped around and out of his skin to see Prince Remy floating behind him. How long had he been there? Panic settled in, had Remy heard his monologue? Wait, why did he care if Remy heard him? Why was his face all red?

Remy giggled “What? Are you stunned by how hot I am? Can’t say that I blame you.”

Bowceit shook his head to snap out of his daze “What are you doing here?!”

Remy casually sipped his green tea “I was just flying around the galaxy but I couldn’t help but see a cute little king adorably moping on his balcony. Figured I pop down and tell him that his ass looks great in those jeans.”

Now Bowceit was sure his face was on fire, must be the lava river. That only made Remy laugh more. “What have you never been flirted with before?”

“…”

Remy gapped at him “Seriously?! Never?! I find that very hard to believe.”

Bowceit scoffed “I don’t have time for this.” He headed back inside, he needed to take some medicine. His face was so red.

“Wow, someone’s grumpy. Don’t worry sugar, I have the perfect solution!” Remy pulled out his wand and waved it.

Bowceit peered over his shoulder “What are you–” He was cut off when he felt something warm in his hand. He looked down to see a Starbucks cup in his hand. He suspiciously took a sip and found it quite tasteful, not that he was going to admit that anytime soon.

On the cup was a note that read: **Wave at the night sky next time you want to chat**. He looked up and saw Remy wink at him before climbing onto his now visible ship. When did that get there?!

“Until next time hon.” Remy saluted him and flew away.

Bowceit felt like he was going to faint. What the heck just happened?! Who does that prince think he is?!

Bowceit walked over to a trash can and went to drop the cup in. For some reason, he couldn’t.

Putting it down on the table, he flopped into his chair, exhausted. It had been a long day. He looked over at the coffee cup and ponder it.

A smirk appeared on his face “Prince Remy…I will make you mine.”

~


End file.
